Ponycraft:The Pony Campaign
by Rush the cat
Summary: War breaks out between the ponies of ponyville and the diamond dog race. As both sides fight each other, a unknown threat lurks in the shadows. Can Twilight and her friends stop the war and this new evil before it's too late? not going to keep writing th
1. Chapter 1

A/N: i don't own the ponies, hasbro and faust does.

prologue-The War begins

Deep within Everfree forest, we find Zecora just outside her little hut and what seem to be putting something up on her, almost like a dream catcher. As she finally got the dream catcher up, she pick her staff and turn to the darkest part of the forest and soon saw a green flash of light.

"great evil i feel coming from the forest lately, almost like it's not from this world" whisper Zecora as she turn away from the green light and was about enter her house until voices could be heard coming closer to her position.

"MOVE! MOVE!" shouted a male voice as the voice got louder.

sensing danger, Zecora whisper a magic chant and soon the dream catcher started to glow and soon Zecora and her house vanish. a few minutes pass and soon the voices that was heard, came out of the forest and stop near the place where Zecora use to be. standing there was three diamond dogs. one was small and had a dirty brown coat with rusty armor. the other one was fat and his coat was light blue and his armor was a little better than the small one still rusty never the less. finally, the tallest of the three had a grey coat and his armor wasn't rusted but clearly had been worn in many battles. The tallest dog turn and yank a rope and four females and two males unicorns came walking out. around each neck of the ponies was a green diamond collar, which seem to seal the unicorns power over magic as a light green aura cover their horns.

"MOVE IT! YOU WEAK PONINES!" shouted the tallest one as he yank the rope again, which in turn force one of the female ponies to fall.

As the pony lay there on the ground, the smallest one of the dogs came over and started to whip the pony as he tried to force her to stand. seeing this, a light male brown pony with spiky mane and a cutie mark of a flag, tackle the whipping dog from the female pony and spoke as he was ready for a fight.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" shouted the pony as he stand his ground.

The fat dog help the smaller ome to his fight and was about attack the male pony until the tallest one started to smell something and quickly stop the others and spoke.

"STOP! we're not alone! be on guard!" said the tall dog as he took out his spear, along with the others.

As they tried to find where the smell was coming from, the male pony from before watch as the rope that was tied his and the others neck was cut. Before he could say anything, he heard a whisper in his ear.

"Run! i'll hold them off! go ponies folks! go!" said the female voice.

without question where the voice was coming from, the male pony help the badly whip pony and took off with the others. As they left, the small dog turn around and notice they escape and was about to give chase in till something hit him the back and knock him out. Seeing this, the other two took defensive stand was ready for anything. As they stood there, a shadow appeared be hide them and attack.

meanwhile, the male pony and the other ponies was able to exit the forest and started to head to the closest town. which was ponyville but the male pony from before stop and turn to see a bright beam of green light coming from the forest and which seem to cover the night sky.

"i need to report this back to HQ!" thought the pony as he took off to the town.

back within the forest, all three diamond dogs was knock out as the shadow figure finally reappeared. it was Zecora as she took off her hood and turn to the green light.

"...the end is coming...i feel it..." whisper Zecora as she faded away into the darkness of the forest.

Ponycraft: Pony Campaign

A/N: well heres the prologue to this story. first off, it's nothing to do with minecraft. it's more to the starcraft and warcraft stuff. also the story arc was a reject main story to my Sonic Dimension series, so if you like my Sonic stories then you might like this. enjoy. oh yeah, there going to be a diamond dog story arc after this arc.


	2. Chapter 2

Episode 1

The green light shot across the night sky and quickly vanish as it first appeared. To anypony who was still awake at the time, they would have gasp in amazement but those who weren't awake, soon woke after cries for help was heard in the towns plaza. The first to leave their house was Twilight as she step out her door and yawn.

"whats all the noise?" yawn Twilight again as she saw a group of town folks heading to the plaza "where everypony going?".

Twilight close her door and soon follow the others to the plaza and stood in the back of the crowed as she could hear somepony asking for help.

"is there a medic...i mean a doctor?".

Twilight push her way to the front of the group and soon could see four badly whip unicorns and a brown unicorn who was also badly whip, was asking for help but no ponies did anything.

"please! They need a medic...i mean a doctor! Please!" pleaded the brown unicorn as his voice became more worry "Please! I beg of you! Help them!".

Twilight was wondering why no pony was helping and quickly step forward and spoke "whats wrong with you ponies! Somepony get nurse Red! Quick!".

Soon a few left to get Nurse Red, which made the brown unicorn stare over to Twilight and Dash over to her and grab her hoof.

"thank you!".

"n-no problem..." said Twilight in shock as she finally saw the unicorn face clearly "...but we better get you check first...".

The unicorn back off and quickly realize who it was and why she was worry. His left eye was close cause of a whip mark and it bleeding very bad.

"...I'm f-fine Twilight...its n-nothing..." said the unicorn as he cover the eye "...its just a flesh woun-".

Suddenly to Twilight surprise, the unicorn pass out of blood lost and she quickly caught him before he could hit the floor.

"hey! Wake up! How do you know my name? Hey!" shouted Twilight as everything grew black and cold.

Everything was dark until a bright light appeared from nowhere and with a big flash of light, it became warm. So warm that a voice could be heard.

"woke up, Cloud Blade...".

"...huh?" whisper the brown unicorn as he open his eyes "...who's there?".

"...stand..." spoke the voice.

Cloud could see he was in a town but it was in ruins. The trees, flowers and the grass was all dead and above him, the sky was gray and dark. As he tried to stand, he could see that the sun and the moon was frozen in the sky.

"...you must stand! Hurry!".

"...my l-legs...they're too weak..." cough Cloud as he felt the coldness slowly returning from where it came "...must...r-rest...".

"STAND!" yelled the voice with great force which force Cloud to his hooves.

"sorry!...hey!" spoke Cloud as he realize he felt warm again.

Suddenly, he remember about the destroy town and quickly scan the area. There was no ponies in sight or any dead bodies since there was a battle here not to long ago.

"you mustn't die, Cloud..." spoke the voice as everything slowly faded into the darkness ",,,your the only hope for the elements...".

"elements? The only hope? What happen here and who are you!" shouted Cloud as everything finally vanish into the darkness "TELL ME!".

"if you fall, the elements of harmony will not with stand the coming tides of war,,," answer the voice as two bright red eyes appeared from the darkness "...and the darkness...".

Poke...poke...poke.

"huh?" whisper Cloud as he open his good eye and could see a white bunny on his chest and with its ears, poking it "...hey get off!".

The bunny quickly jump off and dash out of the room in binding speed and Cloud could hear a young female pony shriek in fear but quickly sigh in relief. As Cloud got out of bed, he could see his whip marks was cover up with bandages as he check his body and quickly turn to the door as he heard a whisper.

"...oh your finally awake..." whisper a yellow Pegasus with a pink mane that seems to cover her right eye "...are you okay? Do you need food or...".

"i'm fine miss...hmmm...".

"...Fluttershy mister...".

"Cloud Blade, miss Fluttershy" smiled Cloud as he watch her blush "...sorry...".

Fluttershy smiled and turn to the door and spoke "...its okay, please follow me si- I mean Cloud. The mayor and the others are waiting...".

"others?" thought Cloud as he followed her out of the room.

As Cloud and Fluttershy was walking down the hallway, they saw Angel carrying some bandages to the next room. As they pass it, they could see the other unicorns that Cloud came with, was being take care of by nurse Red and nurse Blue. Soon they enter a huge room with a large table and crowed around it was few male unicorns, the mayor and Twilight. As Fluttershy close the door behind them, Twilight and the others heard the door close and turn to them.

"i see your awake!" said the mayor as she fix her glasses "good! We need all the unicorns we can get!".

"whats going on here?" ask Cloud as he saw a map on the table it was the map of the town and the everfree forest within a blue dome "why is there a dom...!".

Everypony watch as Cloud dash out of the room and turn to the sky. Twilight walk out of the town hall and stare into the sky as well. In the sky was a green dome that cover not only the town but also everfree forest. Cloud could see the weather team of this town, bucking the barrier to break free but it was little use.

"again with feeling!" shouted a female unicorn,

Cloud look down and saw a white unicorn with a purple mane was ordering the group with a loud speaker. Soon a blue Pegasus with a rainbow mane came shooting down to the white unicorn and started to fight.

"this barrier just appeared a day ago and no pony can break through it. We soon realize its made of magic and we gather all the unicorns to counter this magic but..." explain Twilight as she saw Cloud looking worry and confuse.

"...but it seems a lot of unicorns are vanishing right, Twilight?" said Cloud as he finish Twilight sentence.

Twilight didn't answer right away but soon answered "...yes but how do you know that? And how do you know my name?".

Cloud turn to her and sigh in sadness and walk back inside and spoke "you don't remember me do you...i'm not surprise, Twilight".

Before Twilight could say anything, a young male earth pony came running in the town hall and cover in wounds. "Apple farm! We're under attack by...".

Cloud quickly dash out of the town hall and turn to Twilight and spoke "where this farm! Hurry!".

"north from here..." answered Twilight.

With this information, Cloud dash off but quickly realize that Twilight and a few town guards was right behind him.

"you know whats going on here don't you!" shouted Twilight in anger as she finally caught up with Cloud "explain mister!".

"i'll fill you guys in later but right now, we got to stop the diamond dogs!".

Twilight and the others was shock to hear the diamond dogs name but stilled follow him to the farm.

As they arrived, they all could see the farm in flames and down the hill was a cage filled with unicorns and was being drag away by two large diamond dogs while a small group proected their rears.

"unicorns?" spoke Cloud as he turn to Twilight "why are they here?".

Twilight answered his question as she was looking for someone "...they was helping AJ and big Mac bring food to the Pegasus...AJ, where are you!".

Speaking of the devil, AJ and Mac came running out of the burning barn with applebloom and granny smith and AJ protected them as they ran to the town as the diamond dogs attack.

"BIG MAC! OVER HERE!" shouted Twilight as she wave to them.

Big Mac notice her and the others and ran toward them, meanwhile AJ took down two dogs with her bucking attack but was quickly out numbered.

"give up, pony!" snorted a brown diamond dog as he pointed his spear at AJ face "you can't win!"

"gosh! Your the ones who can't win" grin AJ as she tip her hat forward and spit at the dog face "bring it, you darn dirty diamond dogs!".

The dog wipe away the spit from his cheek and red with fury as he rose his spear to attack but all of a sudden, the spear was cover in a aura and was toss out of his hands and was given to AJ who caught it in her mouth. Before the diamond dog could understand what happen, he was stab by AJ in the chest. As AJ pulled the spear out, she could see Twilight, the town guards and a unfamiliar unicorn joining the fight. The town gurads took down afew with their bucking but lost two of their own. Twilight use her magic and fired a sphere of energy at a few of the retreating diamond dogs while Cloud pick up a sword from a fallen dog grunt and team up with AJ and finish off the rest in a few minutes but during the fight, the cage unicorns was taking away and vanish into the everfree forest.

"are you okay, AJ?" ask Twilight as she ran up to her.

AJ sat down and wave her hoof in the air and spoke "i'm fine Twilight but are my family okay?".

Twilight nodded and turn to the hill and pointed to Big Mac and the others who was with two town guards "their fine, see" smiled Twilight as she saw them waving.

Seeing this, AJ wave back and smiled but soon turn to Twilight again and spoke "darn! I forgot about the others! Did they escape?".

"...sorry..." whisper Twilight in sadness.

AJ replied by stomping her hooves in anger but soon turn to Cloud as Twilight spoke to him "okay with that over with, who are you and whats going here and you better tell us everything!".

Cloud could see everypony in anger and step back and clear his throat "...fine but lets head back first, okay?".

Everypony nodded and started to head back while Cloud turn around and look up to the sun and frowned as he spoke "...sorry princess but they need to know..."

end of episode 1


End file.
